Christmas Cookies
by Kelly Keana
Summary: Laura decides to make Christmas cookies while messing with Ross. He decides to get revenge. Raura. One-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my Christmas present to you! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!**

**I don't own anything.**

Ross steps in his, I mean their house. Man he loved that.

Two months, two glorious months. Two months since he had asked Laura to move in with him, and she accepted. Two months and he had loved every single day of it.

"Laura?"

"In the kitchen!" Of course she would be in the kitchen. She loved to bake.

There she was rolling out a big blob of dough. Sprinkles and cookie icing flooded the counter tops. A bag of flour was on the table as well as a baking sheet, rolling pin, and wooden board that she was rolling the dough on. Her tiny hands grasped the big handles and she rolled the dough with ease. The oven was heating itself up to 375°F.

"Whatcha doing?" Ross asked leaning over the dough getting in her way.

Laura reached over and grabbed some flour from the bag and threw it in his face.

"I was baking cookies before you interrupted me."

He was stunned. Flour coated in tanned skin like a blanket. But he would wait, his revenge would come later. He walked out of the kitchen wordlessly with a smile playing on his lips.

She ignored him. She knew he wasn't mad, she was the smile. But she was a little worried, he hadn't done anything back with meant that his revenge would come later, unexpected. But for the time being, he was to be ignored.

So she finished rolling out the dough, cutting out shapes, then making the scraps into a new ball of dough, then repeating the process. She did this three times with two trays of cookies going into the oven. She made stars and Santas and Christmas Trees and hearts and little kitties. She set the timer for ten minutes.

Ross was waiting on the stair landing waiting for her to put the cookies in the oven. This gave him ten minutes to get his revenge. He carried a drive to get her back...and a Nerf Gun.

It had been his brothers a long time ago, they had shared it until his parents got each of them one, including Rydel so she could fight back. Not that she couldn't without one, but this way it could be a Nerf fight.

When they bought the house and moved in together, he insisted on taking it claiming it was a part of his childhood that he couldn't leave behind. She said it was a gun that he forgot about until Ryland brought it up and that she would use it for revenge one day. Looks like he got to it first.

She was on the couch, legs curled under her, silently reading her book. The only noise was from her turning the pages. He had seven minutes.

He slowly crept down the stairs, he was thankful they didn't creak. He hid behind a ledge, she didn't see him coming. He shot one at first, it hit her book cover. She looked up, searching for who did it. Then she looked down at the bullet, it was a Nerf dart. She sighed.

That was only a raindrop in the storm.

Next thing she knew he was pelleting darts at her despite her protests. She ran into the dining room and crouched behind a table, but he saw her run in. So she went into the kitchen where there was an oval counter.

Five minutes.

They ran around in circles, before crouching down so they couldn't see each other. For a minute she heard no footsteps and thought he had left.

"Gotcha!"

She let out a small scream and turned around. Her boyfriend of two years was standing there...with a Nerf gun.

She crouched info fatal position as he pulled the plastic trigger. She waited for the dart, but none came. Just a click. She looked up. Ross was struggling with the trigger. He was out of amo. She sighed in relief.

And then she felt herself being picked up and thrown upside down.

Three minutes.

He threw her down on the gray couch. He was going in. He pulled up his sleeves.

"Ross stop!" Laura scream while laughing.

It was a full on tickle war. He tickled her sides as she wiggled around.

Ding!

Saved by the bell, well, timer.

He stopped. "The cookies!" she shouted before scrambling off. He sighed before following.

The cookies had been placed on a tray for cooling.

They waited ten more minutes to cool. Fortunately for her, there was no more war, they had called a truce.

Ten minutes later, she was decorating the cookies oh so nicely, the icing was placed on neatly with sprinkles of different shapes and sizes covering the top.

She placed a finished Christmas tree onto her plate of finished cookies.

"Hm," she thought out loud, "I'd of thought I'd have run out of room my now." She looked up at the plate. The only one there was the one she had just finished.

"Hey! Where'd they go?"

He looked at the ground.

"Ross!"

**Just a cute little Raura one-shot. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
